Warna-warni Kehidupan di Sekolah!
by Gadis Miring 15
Summary: AU, Warning Inside! Para siswa SMA Pulau Rintis akan melaksanakan kegiatan ujian bulanan ketiga, yaitu Pentas Drama. Oleh karena itu para siswa dan siswi harus bersiap-siap untuk melakukan drama untuk Mapel B. Indonesia. Banyak hal yang mewarnai persiapan itu, mulai dari perdebatan, permusuhan, sampai mereka mampu membuat guru mereka angkat tangan mengahadapi mereka.


"Pagi, ketua!" Ucap Boboiboy pada Yaya yang ada didepannya. "Ah, pagi waket." Balas Yaya yang kemudian membuat mereka tertawa.

Pagi ini Yaya sedang berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Sekolah yang sudah ia anggap sebagai rumah kedua selama tiga tahun ini. Sekolah yang tidak akan ia lupakan selama ia hidup seperti sekolah yang ia masuki sebelumnya. Sekolah yang tidak terasa sebentar lagi ia akan meninggalkannya dan akan menjalani pendidikan sebagai mahasiswa.

"Mana sekre dan bendahara?" Tanya Boboiboy sambil tertawa.

"Fang duluan, Ying bersamanya." Jawab Yaya.

"Wasek?"

"Gopal terlambat kayaknya."

"Siapa yang bilang aku terlambat?" Tanya seseorang dari belakang mereka berdua.

"Ehm, dia!" Ucap Yaya dan Boboiboy serentak sambil menunjuk lawan bicara masing-masing.

"Sudahlah, mari kita pergi sama-sama! Nanti terlambat lho~" ucap Gopal lalu berjalan melewati Boboiboy dan Yaya. "Woi! Cepat!" Gopal yang sudah 2 meter didepan mereka berdua. Mereka pun berlari kecil mengejar Gopal.

 **Disclaimer:**

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studio**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Gaje, OC, Typo (mungkin), terkesan buru-buru**

 **Summary:**

 **Para siswa SMA Pulau Rintis akan melaksanakan kegiatan ujian bulanan ketiga, yaitu Pentas Drama. Oleh karena itu para siswa dan siswi harus bersiap-siap untuk melakukan drama itu. Banyak hal yang mewarnai persiapan itu, mulai dari perdebatan, permusuhan, sampai mereka mampu membuat guru mereka angkat tangan mengahadapi mereka.**

 **A/N:**

 **Ini sebenarnya pengalaman saya waktu kelas IX, saat menentukan lagu pelepasan kelas IX. Satu kelas sampai hampir bunuh-bunuhan gara-gara milih lagu. Guru aja angkat tangan liat kelas kami yang hampir saling bunuh-bunuhan. Untung aja ada yang bisa menengahi. Dan bumbu percintaannya rata-rata dari drama korea yang sering saya tonton di tv xD (terutama YAS dan DH2) Maaf kalau mengecewakan xD**

 **#Rageness**

Lima belas menit lagi mereka akan memulai pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia. Diantara mereka semua banyak yang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang belum selesai, ada yang bercerita atau bergosipria, ada juga yang melakukan hal lain. Boboiboy sendiri baru menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya, sampai ia menyadari bahwa ia lupa membawa buku Bahasa Indonesia-nya.

"Dududu~ eh, yaa! Aku lupa bawa buku Bahasa Indonesia!" Teriak Boboiboy yang mengagetkan anak kelas XII-IA/1.

"Eh? Kok tumben?" Tanya Ying yang bingung melihat sikap Boboiboy hari ini. "Pinjam sama anak Ipa 3 gih." Saran Hanna. Boboiboy langsung keluar kelas setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Dasar, waket aneh." Ujar Hanna sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Ying yang berada di sisi kirinya hanya ngangguk gaje sedangkan Yaya memperbaiki jilbabnya yang sedikit kusut.

 **Di kelas XII-IA/3**

Boboiboy telah tiba dalam keadaan ngos-ngosan. Ia sendiri tidak bisa merasakan napasnya. Padahal jaraknya tidak sejauh kalau ia dari lantai tiga turun ke lantai satu.

"Alexander! Ryan!" Teriak Boboiboy di pintu kelas tersebut. Yang dipanggil langsung nyahut. "Napa lu?" Tanya Ryan.

"Pin-jem buku baha-sa In-done-sia." Jawab Boboiboy. Ia masih susah mengatur napasnya sendiri.

"Aku juga gak bawa tuh. Kamu Alex?" Tanya Ryan. Alexander juga mengatakan ia tidak membawa buku. "Ling! Bawa buku bahasa gak?" Tanya Alexander sambil berjalan kearah orang yang ditanya.

"Bahasa apa? Mandarin, Inggris, Jepang, Indonesia?" Ling malah bertanya balik.

"Woi! Emang kita belajar keempat bahasa itu pada hari yang sama! Bahasa Indonesia lah!" Kali ini Ryan yang berbicara.

"Oh, ngomong dong." Ling mulai mencari buku itu, dan menyerahkannya pada Boboiboy. Pas sekali bel telah berbunyi menandakan pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai.

 **Teng tong teng tong** (yang kayak di mall itu lho xD)

" _Thanks_! Istirahat pertama aku kembaliin!" Ucap Boboiboy lalu melesat keluar agar bisa kembali ke kelasnya. Ling, Ryan, dan Alexander hanya melongo melihatnya. "Tuh orang?" Tanya Ling yang masih melongo. "Nggak. Kayaknya itu kilat." Jawab Alexander ngasal. "Mungkin dia Namikaze Minato." Ucap Ryan lebih ngasal lagi. Ling dan Alexander langsung menjitak kepala Ryan yang kebetulan posisinya di tengah. "Sempat-sempatnya lu bicarain anime!" Ucap yang menjitak Ryan tadi.

 **#Rageness**

Yaya yang menyadari pintu kelas seperti terbanting kemudian melihat ke arah pintu. Terlihat Boboiboy yang tadi pagi melesat langsung meninggalkan mereka dalam keadaan ngos-ngosan, lalu berjalan kearah kursinya.

"Gimana? Dapat gak bukunya?" Tanya Ying yang menghadap belakang karena Boboiboy memang duduk dibelakangnya.

"Dapat. _Thanks_ , teman-teman. Terutama kau, Hanna." Ucap Boboiboy sambil mengahadap kearah meja Fang dan Hanna. Hanna tersenyum senang karena temannya -yang kadang pikunan- itu berhasil menemukan buku yang dicari.

"Eh, gurunya dateng tuh!" Ucap Fang yang sedikit OOC. Memang dia duduk di dekat jendela, jadi ia bisa mengetahui siapa yang datang -jika sosok itu datang dari arah belakang mereka-.

"Berdiri!" Perintah Yaya setelah guru Bahasa Indonesia mereka memasuki kelas. Semua anak kelas itu menuruti perintah Yaya karena memang _greeting_ merupakan kebiasaan di seluruh sekolah. "Berdoa menurut agama dan kepercayaan kita masing-masing, doa dimulai!" Perintah Yaya membuat mereka semua berada di posisi berdoa menurut kepercayaan masing-masing. "Doa selesai. Ucapkan selamat pagi untuk guru kita."

"Selamat pagi, bu." Semuanya memberikan salam dengan semangat.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Hari ini, kita akan melaksanakan ujian bulanan kedua di semester ini. Simpan semua kertas dan kotak pensil. Cukup hanya sebuah pulpen dan _correction pen_ yang ada di meja kalian." Ucap guru mereka panjang kali lebar.

"Apa?! Ujian?!" Tanya semuanya, kecuali Ying dan Yaya. Y n Y memang senang kalau ada ujian bulanan dari dulu.

"Mendadak banget, atuh!" Ucap Hanna yang menggunakan aksen sunda.

"Kami belum belajar lah, bu." Ucap Amar Deep yang lupa disaring dulu.

"Makanya, belajar jangan pas ujian doang." Ucap guru Bahasa Indonesia.

 _'Waduh, kena banget.'_ -Boboiboy

"Laksanakan perintah saya tadi!"

"Baik, bu." Semua siswa merasa lutut mereka lepas -kecuali Yaya dan Ying tentunya-

Saat mereka ujian, Hanna terlihat sangat ketakutan melihat soal-soalnya. Fang melihat Hanna keringat dingin. Ia hanya tertawa kecil melihat rekannya itu. Hanna dari tadi terus memperbaiki kacamata yang sebenarnya bukan lensa cekung maupun cembung, tapi hanya untuk gaya-gayaan.

Kalo Hanna begitu, Fang yang sebangku ama dia mah santai. Soalnya dia masak pake kompor merek san*en tadi. *dihajar* Dibikin asik aja tuh soal ama si Fang. Walaupun menurutnya sulit, ia tetap _stay cool_ di tempatnya, gak kayak Hanna tadi. Tapi,...

"Boboiboy, jawaban nomor tiga apa?" Tanya Fang sambil berbisik.

Boboiboy tidak menjawab dengan suara, karena nama Fang sempat dipanggil oleh Guru Bahasa Indonesia mereka. Fang yang mati rasa hanya bisa menantikan jawaban dari Boboiboy. Setelah beberapa menit, Boboiboy menjatuhkan _correction pen_ miliknya lalu memberikan jawaban dari pertanyaan Fang tadi.

 _Maaf y Prebek Pang. Bknx gw plit, tpi gw g tw jwbn no. 4. Ksh tw gw y. Nnti gw ksh tw no. 3. Thx._

 _From: Boboiboy yg tampanx lwtin btas. G pcy? Cba ja noleh ;)_

Fang langsung muntah ditempat. Boboiboy sedang tertawa gak jelas. Dengan cepat Fang menulis jawaban soal nomor empat yang diminta Boboiboy tadi. Fang melipatnya lalu berpura-pura menjatuhkan pulpennya. Boboiboy menoleh dan mengambil balasannya.

 _Bla bla bla bla.._

 _Bla bla bla.._

 _Bla bla.._

 _Btw, gw eneg bgt ma psn yg plng bwh tw! Mna no. 3'a?!_

 _From: Fang, alien yg dciptakn Tuhan yg plng sexi._

Kali ini, Boboiboy yang muntah melihat balasan Fang. Ia pun dengan cepat membalas surat Fang yang kemudian dia lipat dan kali ini di lempar begitu saja.

 _Bla bla bla bla.._

 _Bla bla bla bla.._

 _Bla bla bla bla.._

 _Bla bla bla bla bla.._

 _Utng gw luns._

Fang merasa sangat tertolong berkat Boboiboy. Jadi, Fang mengirim balasan pada Boboiboy. Baru sempat ia melipat kertas, ia dipergoki oleh Guru Bahasa Indonesia mereka. "Fang, kamu ikut saya kekantor." Ucap sang guru kemudian.

Boboiboy tertawa melihat hal itu, lalu menuliskan pesan dengan sangat cepat, sekan dirinya berada di dimensi keempat. Ia kemudian meletakkan kertas itu di meja Fang setelah bersandiwara menjatuhkan pulpennya. Fang langsung mengambil kertas itu, dan langsung membacanya.

 _Mampus loe! :v_

(Pacmannya juga masuk di pesan, ya. Bukan emot buatan author)

Andai saja sekarang bukan ujian, mungkin Fang sudah menjambak rambut Boboiboy sekarang. (Boboiboy tidak menggunakan topi dinosaurusnya saat mata pelajaran di sekolah soalnya).

 **#Rageness**

Setelah mereka semua telah melaksanakan ujian bulanan kedua, sang Guru memberikan pengarahan sebentar. Sepuluh menit lagi mereka akan memasuki pelajaran ketiga, jadi mereka tidak belajar bahasa Indonesia. Stanley sempat bersyukur karena ia lupa mengerjakan PR pelajaran ini tadi pagi.

"Anak-anak, kita akan mengahadapi ujian bulanan ketiga sebentar lagi. Ibu harap kalian semua sudah siap untuk pementasan drama kalian saat ujian bulanan ketiga nanti. Ibu tau kalian pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik. Dan kau Boboiboy, kau bertugas mengatur semuanya supaya rapi."

Yaya sempat protes. "Kenapa Boboiboy? Kenapa tidak saya saja?"

"Kamu terlalu sibuk, Yaya. Saya tidak mau menambah pekerjaan kamu. Baiklah, ibu akan keluar. Kalian rencanakanlah semua dengan matang."

Guru mereka kemudian pergi setelah mengatakan hal itu.

 **#Rageness**

Saat istirahat pertama dimanfaatkan Boboiboy dan Yaya untuk mendiskusikan drama apa yang akan mereka pentaskan nanti. Mereka dibingungkan oleh murid-murid yang ngomongnya kroyokan (baca: rame-rame). Mereka bingung mau mendengarkan yang mana dulu karena mereka rata-rata berbicara menggunakan urat. Boboiboy yang kehabisan kesabaran langsung menggebrak meja.

 **Bruk!**

"Kalian bisa antri gak sih?!" Teriak Boboiboy. Teriakan yang dikeluarkannya sukses membuat kelas mereka dilanda keheningan sesaat. Boboiboy menarik napas sebentar sebelum ia mulai berbicara. "Baiklah, kita sedang diskusi, bukan demonstrasi. Jadi, jika kalian punya pendapat silahkan kalian kemukakan di depan kelas. Tidak perlu berbisik-bisik di belakang." Ucap Boboiboy yang melihat Yolanda yang sedang berbisik pada Jannah. Yolanda langsung diam setelah mendengar sindiran Boboiboy, juga tatapan tajam dari teman-teman sekelas.

"Boboiboy! Aku ingin memberikan pendapat!" Teriak Yuni yang diam saja dari tadi. "Bagaimana kalau kita mementaskan drama 'si Cantik dan si Buruk Rupa?'" Yuni menengok ke arah Gopal saat mengatakan si buruk rupa. "Maksudmu Gopal jadi si Buruk Rupa, begitu?"

"Ya, 'Beauty and the Beast' memang bagus, tapi itu memerlukan properti yang banyak. Pasti mahal biayanya. Kita ini kan cuman anak sekolahan." Jawab Yaya. "Aku juga sepemikiran dengan Yaya. Ma'am Lady pasti tidak mau kalau kita membuang banyak uang hanya untuk properti." Boboiboy turut menjawab pertanyaan Yuni.

"Bagaimana kalau 'Sipo and the Strange Animal'?" Kali ini Siti yang bertanya.

"Siti, kau masuk kelas 6 Jujur kan?" Tanya Yaya. Siti hanya mengangguk. "Drama itu hancur kan?"

"Kau tau, drama itu kurang cocok dengan jumlah siswa yang segini banyaknya." Kali ini Boboiboy yang berbicara.

"Bagaimana kalau 'Putri Salju dan 7 Kurcaci'? Itu ada adegan romance dan kita juga bisa menyelipkan comedy didalamnya. Kita tinggal mengganti adegan kissing yang ada menjadi adegan yang memenuhi norma." Ucap Nana dan Amy serentak.

"Apa yang lain setuju? Kalau aku sih _yes_." Tanya Boboiboy.

"Aku setuju." Ujar Yaya. "Bagi yang setuju, silahkan mengangkat tangan kalian."

Dari 48 siswa yang ada dikelas itu, 32 orang siswa termasuk Boboiboy dan Yaya (yang tadi menyatakan setuju duluan) menyetujui bahwa mereka akan mementaskan drama itu.

"Baiklah, peraturannya dilarang membicarakan orang dibelakang. Jika kalian memang tak suka silahkan berbicara." Ucap Boboiboy. Setelah beberapa saat ditunggu, tidak ada yang melangkahkan kaki menuju depan kelas atau sekedar berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Mungkin itu sudah cukup untuk mereka.

"Baiklah, 3 menit lagi masuk kelas. Maaf kalau waktu yang seharusnya kalian pakai untuk istirahat malah aku gunakan untuk diskusi. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya." Ucap Boboiboy pada akhirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini kan demi nilai kita." Ucap Jannah dengan ramah.

Mereka pun melanjutkan aktivitas mereka seperti biasanya. Seperti anak sekolah pada umumnya. Boboiboy pun pergi ke kelas XII-IA/3 untuk mengembalikan buku Bahasa Indonesia milik Ling yang dipinjamnya tadi pagi.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

 **Ini belum masuk konflik, ya.. Masih prolog (kot) *digebukkin massa***

 **Untuk scene Boboiboy dan Fang kirim2an surat itu dari novel 'Don't Give Me Chocolate, Please!', pas Ucieq, Veli, sama Vira ketahuan kirim2an surat ama pak Irwan xD**

 **Review!**


End file.
